Nightmares
by loves-BuckyBarnes
Summary: Steve tries to wake Bucky from one of his nightmares, only to realize he and Bucky had feelings for each other.


It was late at night in Steve's apartment, he was sound asleep, Bucky on the other hand was tossing and turning in his bed down the hall. He was moaning and crying out from his nightmares. Steve heard Bucky crying in his sleep he rushed out of bed and ran into Bucky's room.

Bucky was thrashing around in his bed, crying out in his sleep, Steve had to wake him up without have the Soldier wake and kill him.

Steve made his way over to Bucky, trying to get as close as possible, "Bucky, wake up! Wake up Bucky!"

Bucky's metal arm swung at Steve, he ducked the punch but wasn't that lucky the next punch he got punched in the jaw and flew backwards landing on the floor. Steve knew he had to wake Bucky up before the Soldier woke up first.

Steve had no choice but climb on top of Bucky and hold him down with all his straight yelling at Bucky to wake up. Bucky was yelling out as he tried to get free of Steve grip.

"NO ZOLA, DON'T NO! NO! ZOLA NO!" Bucky yelled at the top of his lungs.

Steve knew he needed to wake Bucky up, but shouting at him didn't really do anything, Steve thought of one last thing.

Bucky's real name.

"JAMES! WAKE UP! JAMES IT'S ME STEVE!" Steve yelled hoping it would help, "JAMES!"

Bucky's eyes shot open and looked up at Steve, sweat covered his face, his long hair sticking to his face. Tears in his eyes and running down his face, Bucky looked up at Steve who was on top of him.

Bucky's flesh hand was by his pillow, it inched under his pillow. Bucky kicked Steve off of him and onto the floor. Bucky sprang on top of Steve with a knife in his right hand, holding the knife up to Steve's throat.

"Bucky, it's me, Steve!" Steve cried out trying to get Bucky to come back to him, "Come back to me Buck, please! James come back!"

Bucky looked at Steve, he dropped the knife and fell back onto the floor crying, "I'm sorry Stevie, I'm so sorry."

Steve slowly made his way over to Bucky and held him tightly in his arms as he cried, "It's ok Buck, it's ok."

Bucky looked up at Steve, he was so close to him, he could feel his hot breath on his skin, Steve looked down at Bucky, their lips so close almost touching. Just inches apart from each other, Bucky swallowed hard as he looked at Steve's lips.

"Stevie..." Bucky only could say before he captured Steve's lips and kissed him with great deal of passion.

Steve didn't fight it, he loved Bucky's touch he just could melt from it, he let out a moan as Bucky opened his mouth his tongue snaked into Steve's mouth, he let out a deep moan from his throat.

The kiss felt like a lifetime, but when they finally broke away it was only a few minutes. They both looked at each other, not sure what to do or say. Steve didn't need to say anything as he grabbed Bucky and pulled him towards him and kissed him again, his hands wondered over his body, pulling and grabbing at his clothing.

Bucky's hand wondering under Steve's shirt and slowly inched it off of his body, Steve broke the kiss and tore off his shirt, Bucky did the same thing. They both found each other's lips quickly again as Steve slowly climbed on top of Bucky making him fall flat on the floor.

Steve left Bucky's lips as he traveled down his body leaving soft wet kissing down his body, until he reached his boxer shorts, Steve looked up at Bucky and placed a soft kiss on the rim of his boxer shorts, Bucky moan and his head fell back against the floor.

Steve slowly inched Bucky's boxer shorts off, Steve could hear Bucky moan more.

"Steve..." Bucky moaned out softly.

Steve took Bucky's cock in his hand and slowly stroked it in his hand, he kissed the tip it making Bucky moan more loudly, Steve smiled as he took his cock in his mouth and began to suck hard on Bucky's member.

Bucky's head shot back and his hips lifted off the ground into Steve, he gripped the floor boards trying to find something to hold in his hand. Steve smiled, as he continued to suck Bucky.

"S-Steve...please...I-I..." Bucky couldn't even finish his sentence before Steve grabbed his lips and kissed him roughly, "Stevie, please..."

"Please what, Buck?" Steve asked softly, "What do you want babe?"

"I want you. To. Fuck me. I want you inside me." Bucky begged for Steve, "Please!"

"You sure?" Steve asked, he wanted to make sure this is what Bucky wanted.

Bucky could only nod and kissed Steve roughly.

That was all that Steve needed to hear, he ripped off his sweat pants, he was semi-hard, Bucky looked down at Steve's cock. The serum worked for him even down there.

Bucky smiled and took his cock in his hand and began to stroke Steve's cock. Steve moan and closed his eyes as Bucky stroked him.

Soon Steve was hard and was leaking pre-cum, he took Bucky's lips and softly kissed him as his hands went down to his cock and stroke it slowly making it slick and hard.

He broke his kiss and looked down at Bucky, "You sure?"

Steve had to double check with Bucky, just to be sure that this is what Bucky wanted.

"Yes, I want you." Bucky thrusted his hips up, both their dicks rubbed together and each of them let out a moan.

Steve started to finger him, he watched Bucky closely, just to see the pleasure in his face, he added another finger making Bucky pant and moan out. They both were ready, Steve slowly entered Bucky, he closed his eyes, feeling how tight Bucky was with him inside him.

"Bucky..." Steve moaned as he started thrusting into him.

"Stevie...harder...please..." Bucky thrusted into Steve hard trying to get Steve to go faster.

Steve picked up speed, the only sound in the room was pants, groans and skin against skin.

"да, да, да!" Bucky cried out in Russian, he was almost there, "почти нет!"

Steve didn't know what he was saying but he himself couldn't last any longer. He thrusted faster into Bucky hitting him against his prostate, making Bucky cry out with pleasure.

"M'gonna come," Steve moaned, he was so close, "Buck!"

"Приходите на меня, Стив," Bucky moaned out and thrusted up into Steve as he came hard.

Steve gave in to the last final seconds before he tumbled over the edge, thrusting in and out fast and powerful before coming, squeezing his eyes shut, and crying out before gasping loudly as he finally comes. He gives a couple last shallow thrusts while he orgasm rockets through his body and then he rides it out.

He fell forward, he put his weight on his forearms so he wouldn't hurt Bucky, sweat was glistening off both of their bodies as they came down from their sex high, Steve held Bucky in his arms as they both returned to Earth.

"Did that feel good, babe?" Steve finally asked as he held Bucky in his arms.

Bucky nodded "Felt amazing," he breathes, "I forgot how amazing it felt, been a long time."

Steve laughed, he moaned as he held Bucky against him, "We should get up off the floor and clean up."

"Fine, if we have to." Bucky laughed softly.

Russian translated:

да: Yes

почти нет: Almost there

Приходите на меня, Стив: Come for me Steve


End file.
